Sonic Supernatural High Rewrite
by ShadowBlueDratini
Summary: A rewrite of the fanfic that I wrote back near 2011. Sonic and Pals are now creatures that only can come out after dark. Education is mandatory and special schools for people like them are up and running, ready to teach them all they will need to know about the messed up world they live in comeplete will all crazy twists and turns. Rewritten with influence from my best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**-Here it is Keaton, I told you I would rewrite it.-**

**-Character Profiles will done as the characters appear in the story starting next chapter including Sonic. Enjoy this better version of Sonic Supernatural High.-**

* * *

><p>The sun was setting. The sky was a mixture of blue, pink and orange as many people would be heading in for the night and eating dinner or settling down before the sky would fade to black. There had been many weird things and many weird people in this city over the past years but this was all what made it special.<p>

At night it would be relatively quiet as all of the humans and some animals would be sleeping, except for the nocturnal animals who were wandering around to see if they could find any food. Along with these nocturnal animals there were those unique ones that looked half human but weren't as tall as a normal human their age, more like the size of a toddler, but bigger than their regular species. The humans knew of their existence, they knew that they had extraordinary powers such as fire, super speed, teleportation, super strength and more. The little critters had the abilities to save the humans on regular occasion.

These human-like creatures were now just coming out into the night to head off to the mandatory upper secondary education center, otherwise known as High School. Not just any high school but a special one just for creatures of the night. A blue hedgehog strolled down the street as the sun set and his werewolf transformation started to take place. His pace slowed as his muscles started to bulge. Longer hair started to sprout all over him and covered his bare spot on his torso and his arms. Claws replaced his nails as his gloves tore, revealing his hands that quickly turned from peach to light blue along with the rest of his skin and he gained a snout filled with razor sharp teeth. The now transformed werehog opened his emerald eyes that shone with a golden glow. He snapped his jaws and headed towards his destination.

"I can't believe this is mandatory for us now, before we had a choice. We're not human!" Sonic complained to himself as the school got closer and closer. "I guess it gives me something to do in between fights."

Sonic sighed and went on. Suddenly a little fox sprang out from the bushes and clawed at him.

"Boo!" The fox yelled, hoping to get a scared reaction out of the werehog.

Sonic looked at him and decided to humor the young fox.

"Ahh! What monster is this?! Don't eat me please!" The werehog tried not to laugh while making his plea.

The fox could see that the wolf was faking and frowned.

"Sonic, if you aren't afraid don't try to fake like you are."

Sonic ruffled the fox hair with his giant hand.

"I wanted to humor you Tails."

Tails huffed and turned away.

"I'm sorry." Sonic tried to apologize.

"…Here Tails, what about we walk to school together. I know how long you've been working on that formula. How's it going?"

Tails turned his head toward Sonic and spoke.

"It's going well. I think that it'll be finished by October."

"Well that's good I hope it works this time." Sonic said.

Across the street where the two boys walked, a pink vampira who was watching the werehog in a dreamy state of mind.

"He's so cool, if only I was old enough to go to the same school as him, maybe we could…" She trailed off as she got lost in her fantasies.


	2. Chapter 2

**-There will be fan chatacters in the story shortly like the original. Just a heads up, but they will be better this time. I've also decided to do character profiles someplace other than at the author's note section at the top of the page.-**

* * *

><p>The vampira watched until she lost sight of Sonic and Tails. She turned away.<p>

"Well it can't be helped that I'm only 12 and stuck in middle school. Hmph! Why do I have to be so young?"

She kicked the tree she was standing by and rattled a squirrel out of its sleeping place. It squeaked in anger at her.

"Amy!" A voice called out.

Amy whirled around and saw that Sonic had seen her. She blushed and smiled at him, her eyes fading from red to green as she tried to look calm.

"Hi Sonic! Have a nice school day!" She tried to hide the anger in her voice as she waved to him.

Sonic waved back, smiled and kept on walking with his best buddy who was fixing the collar on his shoulder cape.

"So Tails…" Sonic started. "Why are you a freshman? You're way too young."

Tails started walking up straight with pride, adjusting his thin framed glasses.

"I am a freshman because I tested out of grades. I am a genius after all. You should know that Sonic."

Tails puffed out his chest while Sonic groaned.

"Tails I know you're smart for your age but how could they let you test out of that many grades. You're still an 8 year old. These kids at this school will destroy you. May I remind you that you're not really a monster or mature enough for this level yet? I'm trying to protect you."

Tails growled.

"I'm here because they knew I was too good for elementary or middle school. I'm gifted. Also I am a monster…Well part monster. That formula turns me into something horrible when I drink it."

"Someone woke up with attitude tonight I see. I haven't seen that formula work its magic."

Tails turned away and refused to talk to Sonic the rest of the way there.

When they finally got to the school gate Sonic pushed it open. The gate gave a creaking noise and they walked onto the school grounds

Kids were already dragging themselves across the grounds toward the front door where some of the staff and police officers stood, greeting them as they passed into the building, some of them not even giving a word. One of the staff members that stood inside the open double doors was none other than Shadow, glaring at the kids as they passed him. This would be the last time they forced him to stand at the door watching the little snots pass. It was bad enough that he had to spend at least a whole year with them.

Sonic walked up the steps, avoiding the old vampire as much as possible with Tails and went into the building.

"I didn't know Shadow taught here." Said Tails as they walked through a crazy hallway filled with lots of different kinds of anthros. "What does he do?"

Sonic sighed. "He teaches World History, United Federation History and Government. Expect for him to ruin 2 and a half years of your life. At least that's what I heard but everyone should know how he is by now so I'm not really surprised. Good for you though because freshmen have to take World Geography. Good luck, the map is always changing every year that class is always going to be different."

Sonic and Tails both walked to their respective homerooms and sat down at a desk.

A shadowy figure slithered into Tails' homeroom and wrote on the blackboard. It emitted a dark voice as it wrote.

"My name is Shadow Theodore Robotnik, but you may NOT call me by anything other than Mr. Robotnik. I'm sure everyone understands since there seems to always be little stories going around between students."

Tails sank in his seat.

"I have no idea why I got stuck with so many little freshmen, seeing it is I do not teach your Social Studies course. I teach the upper level courses for sophomores, juniors and seniors, but here I am with you in homeroom. You shall come here every morning until the bell rings and you depart to your first period class. Now I will be handing out your new schedules, be sure to read them over very carefully to memorize them. This school is very old-"

"Like you are!?"

Shadow jerked around. A ghost weasel had a grin on his face as he spoke.

"Because my older brother told me that you were over 1,000 years old."

Shadow hissed and made his way over to the weasel.

"I do not appreciate interruptions in my class Mr. Weasel. I suggest you take your mouth somewhere else if you're going to talk like that to an Elder vampire like you have just now."

Shadow gave a monstrous growl and went back up to the blackboard.

"As I was saying-"

The first period bell rang and the kids sprang from their seats and rushed out the door. The weasel mumbled to himself.

"Sheesh…The guy must not like being called old…but he calls himself an elder. It makes no sense."

Tails flew out of the classroom with his twin tails, clutching his schedule.

Sonic came bounding toward him.

"Tails what's your schedule? ...Oh…Oh no. Do you have Shadow for Homeroom?"

Tails nodded and looked at his schedule that he had just unfolded. Sonic compared his to Tails'.

"We have Chemistry, Hunting, and Power Management together. This is great! At least we have some stuff together."

Tails smiled a bit. This year probably wouldn't be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic put away his schedule and separated from Tails to go to first period. He had Physical Education first thing in the morning. Sonic ran into the gymnasium and stopped in the middle of it. He looked around and saw other kids walking in. He spied a lilac furred cat walking beside an animated schoolbag that was floating in the air.

"Hey Blaze!"

Sonic waved to the cat but when she saw him she turned her head and lowered her chin to where it was touching her chest. Sonic pulled his arm down and gave a concerned look. Was something wrong? He carefully walked over to Blaze.

"Blaze, is there something wrong?" He asked.

Blaze looked up at him.

"I'm fine; you just startled me, that's all. It's early and I wasn't expecting someone to call out my name so loudly."

Sonic nodded.

"Okay. Are you sure you're all right now?"

Blaze nodded.

"Yes Sonic, it isn't a big deal."

"Right."

Sonic slowly walked away turning his head back just to make sure of it.

The bell rang and almost all of the students were lined up in a row.

Meanwhile a zombie was desperately trying to get to the gym. He pulled at his limbs and dragged what was left of his mangled body across the newly polished floor, covering it with dirt, bugs and blood.

"I just have to get there. I can't. Be late. On the first day!" He huffed with every drag.

When the bell rang the light grey zombie collapsed in hopelessness, smashing his face on the floor and breaking off part of his nose in the process.

"Why do I have to be a slow zombie? I can never get anywhere. I'm sure to get penalized for tardiness."

The zombie hedgehog pulled himself up to the gym door window and knocked.

The Phys Ed teacher looked up from his clipboard and toward the gymnasium doors to see a 14 year old zombie peeking through the door's window. He walked over and opened the door. The zombie fell in and crumpled on the floor.

"Young man," The werewolf spoke in a husky voice. "You have to be here before the bell rings."

Silver opened his mouth.

"Sir I'm sorry but I'm a zombie and-"

"I know, just be on time. Start earlier if you have to."

The werewolf helped Silver up and Silver wobbled toward the line.

"Why am I here? I'll just fall apart and get everything messy." Silver muttered to himself.

The Phys Ed teacher cleared his throat.

"Okay you kids today is the first day of your Phys. Ed class. I am Coach Bernard. This year will be a rigorous test of your physical abilities."

Sonic flexed his muscles.

"Oh yeah I'm so ready for this. I can't run as fast but I still have strength."

An echidna on the right of him smirked. He was made of different dead body parts that had been re animated.

"Sonic, I don't care what "Strength" you may have but just remember: I AM the strongest."

"Knuckles I'm not challenging you to anything right now."

Knuckles punched Sonic in the arm.

"Knuckles stop it! I don't want a fight going on!"

Soon all the students were running the daily mile. Some of them huffing and puffing all the way through since they were out of shape. Silver kept on breaking apart and tumbling backward, almost getting trampled by the people behind him as they passed.

Sonic and Knuckles were neck-in-neck, trying to beat each other as if it was an actual race instead of just a warm up.

"Boys, it's not a competition, quit beating each other up." Coach Bernard said as he saw bruises and scrapes all over each of them."Today we're doing cardio and muscle training."

Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other and followed the coach into the weight room while Silver and Blaze headed outside to the track.

"Aww no! Not more running!" Silver whined.

Blaze ignored Silver's whines and brushed her gym clothes off. She stood at the starting line along with others. When the whistle blew she shot off, a trail of fire forming behind her. The fire blew over onto the other kids who were unfortunate enough to be next to her and behind her at the starting point. They franticly rushed to put the fire on their clothes out, leaving a trail of smoke floating up in the air.

When Blaze returned and saw that she had accidently set her classmates on fire she panicked and tried to apologize and making promises that she would do something for them to make it up.

Silver had a hard time completing the task at hand.

"Please! Never again!...Doctor's note..Forever..."

Silver huffed and puffed and collapsed while one of the kids brought over his leg that has fallen off halfway though.

Sonic was trying his hardest at the bench press. He watched Knuckles effortlessly lift up his weights. Sonic huffed and started working.

* * *

><p>Amy was stuck in math class across the road.<p>

"I have to find a way to be able to see him." She muttered to herself while she tapped her pencil on her desk.

"Amy can you please stop tapping your pencil on the desk, you're distracting your classmates." Her teacher asked her.

"Sorry Ms. Arbor." Amy said at moderate volume.

Amy looked inside her math notebook and sighed.

"I will find a way to see him more often." She whispered to herself and started drawing.


	4. Chapter 4

Tails adjusted his glasses and stared at the blackboard. World Geography was confusing. None of the maps in his books at home matched the map that was being shown. He looked down at his note page and tapped his pencil on the desktop and sighed. The other freshmen who were around him were all looking straight ahead with occasional glances at the clock to see how much time had passed.

"Hey dude, you know what's going on here?" Asked a dragon sitting beside him. The dragon had smoke floating up from his nostrils, making Tails gag and cough.

"I *cough* don't know. This *cough* isn't my subject"

The dragon turned around to ask a Werecat.

"Mr. Barebone I don't understand what's going on." Tails said while raising his hand.

The large vulture turned his bald head to look at the fox boy.

"What exactly do you not understand?"

Tails sat up.

"Sir, I don't understand just how the continents keep moving almost every year." The earth's plates can't possibly move that much and that fast in such a short time period."

The vulture rapped the planet poster with his presentation pole.

"Well my dear boy it's because the plates at this point in time move at an accelerated rate due to a major increase in heat in the mantle that makes the molten rock inside move. The molten rock moves in a convection cell pattern of rising, cooling and falling, rising and warming again. Have you heard of any of this before?"

Tails thought for a moment and a spark set off in his brain.

"Yes Sir I remember, but you didn't have to explain the rest of the process besides the rate of acceleration."

The teacher smiled and turned around.

"Tails held his head in his hands and watched the hands on the clock move at a snail's pace.

"Com'on Power Management."

* * *

><p>There was a tapping of pencils heard all across the almost pitch black room. The only source of intense light was the glow of a laptop screen on the teacher's desk, the owner who turned down the brightness to take the strain off his eyes. The teacher picked up his silver-topped walking stick and walked over and banged it against the blackboard.<p>

"Pay attention! Now that the warm up is done. I want to know what exactly you know about this nation's structure."

The seniors' heads popped up from their desks, drool stringing from some of their mouths as they snapped awake.

"As I was saying give me a sample of your knowledge of how this nation was formed after the war. I am not here to babysit."

A ghost snow leopard opened her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping but she had just now noticed the teacher after zoning out for a while. She yawned and looked up at the dark hedgehog.

"Sir it's the first day, we're tired. Please give us time."

Shadow looked at her.

"You've had enough time to sleep over the summer break. Now it is time for me to teach and you to learn, otherwise I'm just wasting my time."

A yellow vampire hedgehog with brown hair wiped the drool off of his mouth.

"Shadow it's been a long time since you were a kid. Do you know how hard it is for kids these days?"

Shadow's eyes flashed toward the boy.

"Yes I'm sure life is SO hard today for the youth Mr. Ky, with all this technology around you, people giving you whatever you want without having to do anything. I'm sure you're struggling. My childhood was so easy, yes being poked and pried at by scientists, having to control my vampiric abilities and urges as to not hurt anyone, having to do rigorous training sessions every day only getting a break when Mari-"

He stopped mid-word and his heart sank. He unclenched his fists and held his head with one hand. The whole class except the people that knew why he stopped stared at him in wonder of what was going on.

"Mr. Robotnik are you okay?" A white cat asked.

Shadow sat at his desk in silence.

A snow white bat shook her head.

"No Kimberly, he isn't okay. It's best we leave him alone now."

"Are you sure Rouge?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm sure; I've seen him do this before."

The rest of the class Shadow sat at his desk while the class chattered and played with their phones. The bell rang and the students pushed out of the dark classroom.

"Ky you did it again! How many times do I have to tell you not to trigger him?" The snow leopard scolded.

Ky stretched his arms behind his back.

"I didn't do that Kris. He did it himself and it isn't my fault he can't say that word without stopping and moping at his desk. I got us out of having to do anything. Isn't that great?"

Kris folded her arms.

"You should at least give him respect. We're seniors this year. One more semester and you won't have to see him again."

The vampire rustled the leopard's hair.

"Sorry Baby Sister but I don't like him and he doesn't like me. I'll do whatever I want."

Kris slapped his hand off of her head. "Will you stop calling me baby sister!? I'm only a year younger than you! The only reason you're still here is because you had to repeat the 7th grade!"

Ky laughed.

"I'm still going to call you that no matter what you say, and you're not acting grown up right now are you. You're still a little cub inside a grown snow leopard's body."

Kris unsheathed her claws and swiped at Ky's face. Ky dodged and danced away.

"Real mature Krissy!"

Kris sheathed her claws and walked in the opposite direction. She then turned intangible and flew through the walls in the direction of her Home Economics class. Sonic frowned as he watched her when she appeared across the hall next to the class.

"Something is wrong."


End file.
